


Patton

by Dumbass_Demigirl



Series: The Day it Changed [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, School Shootings, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbass_Demigirl/pseuds/Dumbass_Demigirl
Summary: Pattons POV
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Day it Changed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104188
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Patton

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaah second one this one was hard

Patton generally liked school. He liked how his school had a system for kindergarteners. He liked how he lived a walking distance away from the school. He liked how his friends and boyfriend went to the same school as him. He liked how the people in his school were always really nice to him. 

It's like a saying he learned when he was little that he lives by. _If you put good into the world, then good will come back to you_. And so as one does he took that quote, put it on a sicker, and put it on his phone case. 

Patton woke up to the sun peeking through his window. He smiled to himself and rubbed his eyes, getting most of the extra blurriness sleep had caused out of his sight before putting his glasses on. His glasses were always cold in the morning, which was refreshing in his personal opinion. He took his retainer out and went to go brush his teeth. Once he was done he got dressed in what he always wears. Jeans, and a blue polo with his cat hoodie wrapped around his neck. 

He bounded his way down the stairs and looked around the house, then to the driveway. His mom must've left for work already. He grabbed a quick bite to eat before hopping onto his bike so he could get to the school early. He always got there early so he could help the teachers set up for the preschoolers. 

He parked his bike and chained it to the lock, walking around to the side of the school. The security guard smiled at him and said, “good morning Patton! Lovely day yes?” The older woman asked him. 

Patton nodded cheerfully, “Oh yeah! I have plans to go get ice cream with some friends after school!” He informed her as she smiled, opening the door for him. He nodded happily to her in gratitude and walked to the kid’s room. 

“Morning Patton you’re just on time! I was putting out the crafts for today's art project!” The colorful kindergarten teacher said to Patton handing him a small stack of paper. 

“How fun! I’m sure the kiddos are gonna love it.” He assured her as he laid out the paper at each little placemat. Before he and the teacher knew it they had finished up. Patton smiled at her and waved goodbye. 

He walked to the stairwell on the far side of the school and sighed to himself as he started his long journey across the school to his psychology class. He walked into the stairwell, pushing the door open just as the bell rang. The bell must've muffled the door opening because the person talking didn't know Patton was there. 

“What type did you snag?” A mildly familiar girl's voice asked. 

“I don't fucking know. It's a gun, it'll get the job done.” A rougher male voice responded.

The color drained from Patton's face as he inhaled sharply. Fear filled his stomach. Before he could think of what he was doing he opened the door and started to run. He ran as fast as he possibly could. He ran up a flight of stairs, apologizing to the people he might shove along the way. 

He ran right into the classroom and walked directly to the teacher. Picani looked worriedly at Patton and opened his mouth to speak before Patton cut him off. “Two people have guns in school,” Patton said, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

Mr. Picani had a shocked expression on his face, his eyes widening. He stood up and looked to the classroom before walking to the door and locking it. Patton wanted to linger around the front before turning on his heel and walking to Virgil. 

Virgil was sitting upright in his seat looking at Patton with wide eyes as Mr. Picani began to address the class. “Ok kids, don't panic. Please go to the corner of the room, out of sight from the doors. I'm going to make a call to-”

He never finished his sentence. Patton flinched hard when he heard the first gunshot. It sounded like a firework, but worse. It was worse because rather than dogs barking their heads off, kids were screaming out in terror. 

All the kids rushed to the wall of the room. Virgil and Patton sat down together at the opposite corner of the door. Tears started to well up in Patton's eyes as he heard the ugly symphony. A scream cut off by a gunshot. A shriek cut off by a thud. Groans of pain echoing through the hallways, mixed with mad laugher from the shooters.

Two of the kids that logan tutored stood up and helped Mr. Picani while a small timid girl who Patton helped with a writing contest flicked the door to a lock- her name was Amy. Everyone was terrified. They were all holding each other. Everyone thought the same thing: _How could this happen to us? We were so normal_

As the shots grew closer, Patton clutched onto Virgil’s hand. They were both shaking so hard and used each other for support. Patton kept his eyes firmly stuck onto the door.

HE saw the door shaking before he heard the pounding. They tried to open the door first before the shooter laughed harder. It was maniacal. The ponding got harder until someone started ramming themself into the door to open it. Patton clamped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from making a noise, biting down on the inside of his mouth so hard it drew blood. 

Then Patton felt hands grabbing onto his arms. He knew it was Virgil immediately by how his hands felt. They were soft yet coarse. Like they had been doing hard work for a long time, and we're finally getting a break. Patton felt Virgil slowly push him into the coat closet behind them. 

Virgil terminally put his arms around Patton as they closed the closet door, encasing the both of them in darkness. It smelled musty in here. No one ever used the closet, but it was nice that it was there. No one could have predicted that this is what it would be used for. 

Then Patton heard the sound of breaking wood. Of the door opening. He heard screams. He wanted to discern who was who. He wanted to bust out and save everyone, but it felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't _move_. He was paralyzed in a state of total fear. 

He heard gunshots sound so close to him that he and Virgil flinched in harmony. He heard people calling out for help. Calling out for their mom. Yelling their last words into the air until their throats went raw. There was a loud crash and something was thrown through the window. He heard clamoring and more glass breaking before a gunshot and a loud thud. 

It was silent for a moment. The air had cleared and no one dared speak. No one dared to even breathe. Then Patton heard a gruff grunt. Footsteps echoing away with more screams. More thuds. More agonizing sounds growing farther and farther away. 

Then for what felt like an eternity, Patton and Virgil sat in that closet. Encased away from all the dangers outside. Patton heard a throat clear and he looked up at Virgil. “We need to get out,” Virgil said in a weak yet hardened tone. 

Patton nodded. Virgil also said something else, but Patton drowned it out. He peeked outside the doors of the closet. LIfeless eyes stared back at him. Patton heard groaning and wanted to run to the person. To get them safe. But he couldn’t. He was one small kid with another small kid inside a closet. 

Virgil guided Patton out of the room as Patton tried to stare at the ceiling. He reached the smashed window and climbed his way through. He earned a few gashes from the broken glass, but he got out. He looked on the ground at what made the first break. He saw a small hardcover leather-bound notebook. Patton immediately recognized it as Amys. He picked it up and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans as Virgil ascended from the window. Once Virgil had securely gotten out the two started to run. 

Apparently, they were the first two students to get out not lead by a teacher. Adrenaline filled patterns veins as he ran to the front of the school. Police officers and swat members were all running into the school as some kids lead by teachers fled from within the walls. Patton reached the sidewalk and collapsed onto the ground. 

He looked down at his knees and put his hands in his face as he sobbed. Patton would occasionally gasp for air, and hiccup through the tears. He felt like he was going to throw up everything in his body. 

Virgil was holding Patton’s arms trying to tell him everything is ok. He’s not hurt. But all Patton could think about was the others. “J-janus-” Patton started to say, “the others- where are they?” He asked as he struggled to breathe. It felt like the world was ending. It felt as if a weight was being pressed down on him until he popped. 

Virgil helped Patton calm himself down. He used a technique that Patton himself had taught Virgil when they were freshmen. Eventually, Patton was able to breathe on his own. Patton was still sobbing, but bit by bit it was getting better. 

Then Virgil handed Patton his hoodie. Patton looked up at the boy with wide eyes before getting a reassuring nod. The words Virgil spoke were drowned out by a crowd of people getting out of the building. 

Virgil and Patton alike looked at the crowd of people. They scanned the area for their friends before Virgil pointed to Logan and Remus running from the school. Remus shrieked as Patton and Virgil stood up, and the four hugged each other. Maybe his cousin logan could tell by how they grew up together, or maybe it was the hiccups between the sobs, but Remus and logan knew to lead Patton to a bench immediately. 

The group of four sat down together, holding each other. Even logan was crying a bit as they sat. Patton kept looking up at the doors. 

Then he saw him. Cradling his hand, Janus walked through the doors. Patton yelped and stood up, running to his boyfriend. He plowed a hug into Janus’s arms. Patton cried so hard that he went lightheaded. Before he knew it, he was being lifted into the air. 

Patton wrapped his arms around Janus’s neck as he was carried to the paramedics who had just arrived at the scene. Patton sat down on the back of an ambulance as one worked on Janus’s hand, and the other helped Patton calm down. 

Patton looked up just in time to see Remus, in tears walking next to a gurney bed that was being rushed out of the school. Patton watched the green-shirted boy climb into the back of an ambulance with logan as it rushed off. 

Virgil joined Janus and Patton, as the paramedic who was helping Patton rushed to tend to Virgil’s gashes before he opened his mouth. He murmured “I love you guys,” before passing out on the ground. 

Patton jumped to his feet, “Virgil!” He screamed, helping his friend up along with the paramedic and Janus. They loaded into the ambulance and started driving at almost full speed. Patton sat down next to Janus and looked up at his boyfriends with tears still in his eyes, “I love you. I love everyone. Why did this happen?” He asked wrapping his arms around his loves torso. 

Janus shook his head sadly at Patton. “I don’t know my love.” He said sadly. And together, in the back of an ambulance, the couple sat next to their passed out friend and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! stay tuned for more!


End file.
